Patent Literature 1 reports production of methyl-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl carbonate with a yield of 46% by adding methyl chloroformate to a solution containing 2,2,2-trifluoroethanol, pyridine, and dichloromethane.
Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3 describe production of highly purified methyl-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl carbonate by mixing trifluoroethanol, pyridine, and triglyme, and dropwise adding methyl chlorocarbonate to the mixture to synthesize methyl-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl carbonate, followed by rectification to collect highly purified methyl-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl carbonate.